The present invention relates to a detent fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the detent fitting having a first fitting part, a second fitting part that is movable relative to the first fitting part, at least one locking element that interacts with the first fitting part and is guided by the second fitting part, an eccentric that acts on the locking element and can be rotated about an axis, and at least one spiral-shaped spring which acts upon the eccentric.
WO 00/44582 A1 (which is a member of the same family as U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,354) discloses a detent fitting of the type described immediately above, in which two prestressed spiral springs arranged at the side of the eccentric act upon the eccentric which in turn acts upon two locking elements, namely in the direction radially outward. In their radially outer position, the two locking elements interact with the first fitting part in order to lock the detent fitting. In order to unlock the detent fitting, the eccentric is rotated, by being acted upon externally, counter to the prestressing of the springs. As a result, a control disk sitting on the eccentric pulls the two locking elements, which are provided with protruding lugs, radially inward.